1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a paper feed control system in a printer and, more particularly, to a paper feed control system which feeds a record receiving paper sheet in a direction of the printing line.
2. Description of the Prior Art
For example, in a banking machine, to conduct a validation printing, the validation data is printed on stacked impact papers. In this case, the printing is not conducted on the plain paper. To conduct the validation printing on the plain paper, the record receiving paper sheet must be positioned at a predetermined printing position each time the validation printing is conducted by the same validation data. Thus, the validation printing in the conventional system is troublesome.